Reckless Abandon
by Demonluvr
Summary: While tampering with the dark arts a spell goes wrong and Bakura is faced with the horrible consequences. The same night Marik finds a battered stray cat and, out of boredom, he takes to creature in much to its disdain. MarikBakura Yaoi
1. Shiny

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: While tampering with the dark arts a spell goes wrong and Bakura is faced with the horrible consequences. The same night Marik finds a battered stray cat and, out of boredom, he takes to creature in much to its disdain. MarikBakura Yaoi

Warning: Yaoi Cussing –Uh– Its Badly Written?

Evie: again inspired by my cat T-T

Sarah: that's just sad.

Rachel:agrees:

* * *

Chapter 1: Shiny

* * *

"Hmm," a silver haired teen murmured scanning the page.

He flipped pages, "shit!" he quickly jerked back his finger and put it in his mouth.

The candle flickered and he moved about.

He sucked on it while scanning the page. He retracted his finger and flipped a couple pages failing to notice the blood smear the page.

The book fluttered a bit and the teen stared at it but shook it off as his imagination. "Ah ha."

He smiled, his fangs gleaming in the candle light.

He started to chant in a language long since forgotten.

A light breeze started to blow in the windowless room. Pages fluttered and the candle flickered again as the wind strengthened. The pages of the book flipped back and forth before stopping on the page the blood was smeared.

His voice deepened and grew louder as he came to the close of his chant. The blood he had smeared accidentally on the page pulsed and grew slightly before soaking into the page and disappearing.

The wind continued to grow with the last few words. The candle blew out and a small noise could be heard before everything was still.

A small groan broke the silence and a small silver glow, like a small flame, could be seem. But unlike a flame it didn't light up the room. The silver grew and soon looked like a person. There was another groan, rather cat like, as the glow shrunk back again.

Right before it went 'out' it took the form of a small cat.

The room was dark again and all that could be heard were soft mewls and whimpers.

* * *

A tan teen with dirty blond hair walked down the deserted street humming happily. (Shivers)

He didn't usually make middle-of-the-night trips but he couldn't fall asleep so he figured that if he went for a walk he might grow tired. And he had run out of beer, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

He rounded the corner and started down his block. A few house short of his he heard a soft noise. He paused and glanced around, curious. All he saw was a silver thing on the side of the road.

"I don't under stand why people litter," he grumbled and made his way to what he thought was a plastic bag.

As he got closer it shifted and made a noise. Like the one before, a mix between a mewl and whimper.

"Nani?" he questioned as he drew closer.

Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was a small cat, maybe even a kitten.

"Poor thing," he bent down and scooped the small thing up and held it to his chest.

The cat had an odd silver coat of short fur and the teen could easily carry it in one hand. He was guessing it was maybe half a year old judging by its size, but he couldn't tell for sure.

It mewed softly and instinctively snuggled up to the warmth.

He chuckled lightly and continued to his house.

He walked inside and made his way into the kitchen. He flipped on the light and a voice called to him, "Marik? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied and sat his bag on the counter.

Marik set the kitten on the counter and looked at it, amused.

It laid there and blinked in the light. It gradually tried to sit up but failed and slumped back to the counter, with a bewildered expression.

Another boy entered the kitchen, "Why're you up so late?" the teen asked through a yawn

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah.," the boy noticed the kitten on the counter, "Where did you get that?"

"Found it," Marik looked at the boy, who very well might have been his twin, "Malik, go back to bed. You need to sleep."

Malik nodded and blinked sleepily," mm kay. Goodnight."

Marik patted his head and watched Malik leave. When the teen was out of sight he turned back to the small feline before him.

It was glaring at him with hateful eyes. "Jesus, when you look at me like that you remind me of . . ." he trailed of, thinking of the one he desired. "Anyway you probably not interested in my unrequited love story."

It continued to glare at him as it tried to stand.

"I won't bite," he chuckled and stared back at it. 'Hmm. Even its eyes are the same color as his. . .'

The cats crimson eyes narrowed further as it stood unsteadily on its feet.

Marik chuckled again he could see the conflict within the small creature by looking in its eyes. "Just what are you thinking?"

* * *

'Why am I in Marikus house! Did he drug me! Why the hell are my arms and legs so weak? Everything looks so out of perspective! God why does Marik keep yelling? It's giving me a headache.'

I finally made it to my hands and knees. I was shaky but none-the-less I was there. I tried to stand. And fell again. "Owww," I moaned and was surprised when I heard a whimper where my voice should have been.

I screwed my eyes shut trying, in vain, to block out the on-coming headache.

"I wonder why you can't stand," Marik said in booming voice.

"Shut up," I snapped at him opening my eyes to glare. A snarl and hiss replaced my voice this time.

Marik raised his hands, "sorry, sorry."

He smiled and I felt a strange sensation. I knew I was blushing so I twisted my head away and shut my eyes again.

'Damn it I can't let him see me blush! Damn! Damn! Damn!'

I felt something envelope me. "Eh?" a small mewl sounded, and I could smell the strong scent of cinnamon. I opened my eyes and saw Marik holding me.

I blinked stupidly. 'How is he holding my whole body?'

"Let go of me Dumbass!" I bared my fangs at him. Another snarl and hiss. I was growing tired and confused. 'When did he get a cat?'

* * *

The cat hissed again and I chuckled.

"You really remind me of Bakura," I smiled and scratched it behind the ear. The cat's attitude went from Pissy to WTF to OMG-I-LOVE-You in the course of 20 seconds.

* * *

'What does he mean I remind him of myself! Is he freaken' drunk or something?'

I felt something scratch my head and for some reason it felt absolutely wonderful. I felt a deep rumble start in my throat and I started to purr.

'Why am I _purring_?' I questioned myself but continued to purr despite my confusion.

The scratching stopped and I protested, "Oi! Don't stop." deep meows covered my words. 'Ok that's starting to creep me out.'

I was set back on the floor and I looked at Marik defiantly, clearly stating through my expression that the purring thing was a temporary lapse of judgment and it wouldn't happen again.

"You must be thirsty, let me get you some milk," Marik smiled at me and walked to the refrigerator on the other side of the kitchen.

I raised my paw in prote- paw? I stared at the appendage. I shook it. 'Wait. . . what happened to my hand?'

I looked down at the rest of my body. I blinked rapidly as I was met with a small cats body covered in short silver fur.

I jumped to my 'feet' in a rush and looked around wildly. 'Mirror. Mirror. I need a mirror.'

I remembered that Marik had one in the hall. I ran for the hall, not realizing that I was on a counter, well, I did realize it as I ran off the edge.

"#&!$" I closed my eyes tight and felt the air rush past me. Everything was still and I opened my eyes slowly. I was on my feet. I blinked a couple times and saw Marik walking over. He was a friken' giant!

"No offence but that was a very pathetic yowl," he said chuckling he set a dish on the counter and reached down for me.

I bolted out of the kitchen, skidded and fell as I tried to do a sharp turn on my newly acquired four legs. I scrambled up and saw my target. I could hear Marik walking after me, calling.

I ran to desk of which the mirror was hanging over. I bent down and got ready to jump.

I jumped and fell short. I managed to and dig my claws into the cloth covering it; I quickly scaled it and made it to the top as the cover and glass, that happened to be sitting on it, fell to the floor, the glass shattered and Marik cried out.

I jumped up and rested my front paws on the glass of the mirror.

"No," a particularly pathetic mewl escaped my mouth as I stared at my reflection.

I studied my reflection quickly knowing Marik was drawing closer.

I had crimson eyes and short silver fur, my tail was more like a wolf tail then a cat tail, because it was kinda puffy and shaped that way and I was wearing my black spiked collar. 'Yes, he'll be able to tell who I am and fix me!'

I felt Marik snatch me up. 'Damn.'

* * *

I grabbed the cat and turned it to look at me.

"You just caused me a hell of a mess. You know that?" I glared at the creature. It had a sad forlorn look on it face that I couldn't stay mad.

I held it a bit more tenderly and I carefully carried it out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

I set it on the counter near the saucer full of milk. It edges to it cautiously.

It sniffed the milk hesitantly before carefully start to lap it up.

I smiled. 'I really should clean up that glass before Malik comes running do-'

"Marik I heard glass shatter! Is everything alr- OW! Mother fucker! Why the hell is glass all over the floor!" Speak of the devil.

I glanced once more at the kitten still slowly lapping up its milk before walking to the hallway to save my hikari.

* * *

I ignore Maliks outburst and thought. 'Did I say something wrong in the chant? No.' A light breeze caresses my skin making me shiver. 'Did I say the wrong spell? No. What did I do wrong!' In my frustration I inhaled some milk and I start to cough.

"Son of a Bitch!" I exclaim. I blinked. I didn't meow. I looked at my hand. It was a hand. I cry out in joy.

* * *

I look up at Bakuras voice. "'Kura?" I go to turn around when Malik yells at me.

"Don't you dare leave me standing on glass!"

"But," I whine, "'Kura."

"No come get me damn it!" he glares and I not-so-reluctantly go to retrieve him.

* * *

I smile and scan the rest of my body. My smile falters as I realize that I'm naked. Marik will have a fucking blast with that. I scramble up, once again forgetting that I'm on the counter, slip and fall. On my way down I hit my head and black out.

* * *

I scoop my hikari up and hurry to the kitchen.

To see the kitten lying in a heap on the floor. I sigh. Must have been my imagination.

I set Malik on the island. "Hang on," I mutter before spinning around and picking the kitten up.

I look at it closely and see its still breathing. I set it down and try to wake it.

"Marikuu! My feet hurt!" Malik whined loudly.

The cat's ears flicked and it slowly opened its eyes.

* * *

I blinked and see Mariks face in front of mine. I immediately lash out and scratch him on the nose.

He reels back and holds his hands up, "sorry. Sorry."

I look at my paw disdainfully. 'Damn.'

"Marikuu!" Malik whined again in a high pitched voice.

My ears flatten against my head and I hiss.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Marik said and walks over to the injured teen.

I watched as Marik carefully lifted one of Maliks leg and inspected the bottom of his foot. He puts that one back and picked up the next. This time he pulled some glass out of the bottom of Maliks foot.

"Ow," Malik whimpered.

I smirk at his obvious discomfort.

Marik smiles sweetly and puts the foot back down. He leans up and kissed Malik forehead. "Your not ganna die. I promise."

Malik whimpers again.

I felt an odd feeling run through me when Marik kissed Malik forehead, but I don't know what, so I brush it off.

"I'll carry you to the stairs ok? Then go to bed!" Marik said in a demanding yet soft tone.

Malik nodded.

Marik scooped his hikari up once again and carried him out of the room

I watch as they leave, and again the odd feeling washes over me, and again I ignore it. I turn back to my milk dish and look at it.

'I really want some steak. Raw bloody steak.' (1) I smile softly and my ears flick as I hear Marik comeing closer.

* * *

I return to the kitchen and smile at the cat.

I notice that he's no longer drinking the milk and I pick it up and put it back in the fridge.

I glance at the clock as I walk back over to the kitten.

It's almost three. I groan and turn to the kitten.

"I need to take a bath, and you smell so you comeing with me," I smile and pick it up before it can run away.

It makes a soft mew in protest.

"Your not getting away."

* * *

'Oh god!'

* * *

1: Raw bloody steak is really good. You just can't look at it while you eat it. :shot:

Evie: Weeeeeeeeeeee! This is ganna be so much fun to write!

Sarah: this is the fourth _story_ that she has to update once a month now.

Evie: this one is ganna only be about 3 or 4 chappys so naw.

Rachel: sure.

Marik: review so me and 'Kura can take a bath together!

Bakura: please **_DON'T_** review so me and Marik don't have to take a bath together.


	2. Bath Time!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Summary: 1st chap

Warning: Cussing Yaoi (duh)

Evie: BATH TIME! OMF SEX! SEEEEX:ist going fucking crazy:

Sarah and Rachel: uh huh.

* * *

Chapter zwei (2): Bath time!

* * *

I twitched. OMF! I have to take a bath. With Mariku of all people! How I hate Marik. (1)

He hummed and turned on the water.

He walked over to me and scratched behind my ears. I tried to ignore the sensual feeling.

"Hey, you have a collar," he said amused. He spun it around and un-did it. (For lake of words I know -.-)

He saw a sliver tag glint in the light. "Hmm, it says." I looked up excitedly. "Handle with care?" Marik looked at it bemused and my face fell. Eh?

He looked down at me and smiled. "You fragile?" I bristled at those words.

He looked back down and it was blank. "Eh? Now its blank." He flipped it over and that side was also blank. "Hmm. Interesting." He set the collar down and kicked off his shoes.

To say the least my emotions were going fucking crazy. (OMF! LIKE ME! . . . SEX!)

He shed him shirt and I twitched again. I looked at the door. Locked. Damn. Well it's not like I could turned the knob so neh.

I heard clothing rustle and I refused to look in Marik direction.

The water stopped and I felt something grab me.

"You stink you know that?" Marik questioned me.

I glared at him. My eyes started to drift south and I mentally kicked myself.

I flattened my ears as we neared the tub.

I hissed threatenally and Marik chuckled, amused.

He stepped into the tub and I tried desperately to get away. I couldn't figure out if it was the water I didn't like or the fact that Marik was getting in the tub and I was getting in with him. What if I change back whilst in the tub? Awww fuck! That'd suck!

I growled lowly again. And again Marik chuckled.

"It won't kill you. I need to clean you and I need to clean myself, I'm killing two birds with one stone." Marik said smiling. (First it said 'I need to kill you') (The other day I killed three birds with one stone!)

Marik sat down and I felt water touch me I again struggled to get away but failed.

"The faster you stop struggling," Marik paused and yawned widely, "hnn, the sooner that you can get out."

That got my attention and I stilled.

Marik grabbed a bottle of liquid and started his slow process of cleaning.

* * *

>3 (SEXXXX!)

* * *

I was curled up on Mariks chest. Totally relaxed. He had fallen asleep shortly after getting me clean and washing his own hair. I managed to clam down but I really didn't like to be dunked in water without warning.

I sighed and stretched. I want my body back. I want Marik to wake up and get me out of here. I want my fucking bloody raw steak!

I sighed again and I shifted.

Marik also shifted and stirred meaning he had woken up. He sat up and I tumbled toward the water.

Crap.

* * *

>3

* * *

I sat up, without opening my eyes not wanting to have to face the light, I felt something furry brush my navel then a cold wind blew over me and there was sudden weight on my legs.

Huh?

Some coughing and sputtering followed and the weight shifted. So that it felt like someone was straddling me. ( 3)

I opened my eyes and was met with a shock of silver hair. "Bakura?"

The head shot up and looked horrified.

"OHMIGAWD! IT IS YOU 'KURA!"

I pounced.

* * *

>3

* * *

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! #$&!

I screwed my eyes shut and waited for the impact. Instead I got dumped into the water and Marik hit his head against the wall.

I hit the surface and opened my eyes gasping. I rested my paws against Marikus thighs. Wait. Again with the fucking paws!

I sighed. This was getting old.

Marik moaned loudly and rubbed his head.

He looked down and saw me.

"Eh? Where did 'Kura go?" he sounded like a three years old who's puppy just died.

I shrugged in a cat-ish way, seeing how that's the only way I could do anything now.

Mariks face fell and he picked me up out of the water. He got out of the tub and sat me on the counter thing. I shook off and managed to unbalance myself. I tipped and fell over.

I mewled pathetically and pushed myself back up.

Marik did his ever famous chuckle and dried off. I refused to look at him at this point. I sniffed my collar hesitantly and wondered why it didn't say my name.

Marik picked me up and opened the door.

He padded down the hallway and to his room. He opened and shut the door silently. Damn. What's with him and shutting doors?

He tossed, yes _tossed_ me on to his bed and I landed with an ungraceful roll.

He pulled on a pair of black boxers and threw back the covers.

I half whined half meowed as the blanket covered me. Marik pulled me out and smiled. He petted me and said, "your kinda wet."

He got up grabbed his discarded towel and grabbed me yet again.

He toweled me dry and then started the unsuccessful task of drying his own hair.

(What about the probably soaked bathroom? And 'Kuras collar? And what the hell did Malik do to Marik in Puppy!)

* * *

Evie: srry fer the short chap but it was interesting, dasu, neh?

Sarah: AKA 'It was interesting much, yea?' . . . I think

No but really for all you people who've read Puppy please tell me what Malik did to Marik 'cuz it's driving me MAD!


	3. Awai!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing

Evie: Last chap! I think . . .

Okay, so this last chap is done in present tense cuz I just realized that the other chapter were in past tense. I thought they had been in present. T-T

Sorry for the crappy-written-ness. I've been on hiatus and has since improved on my writing-style, or at least I think I've improved. So it's pretty crappy until towards the end. Gomen nasai.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SALLY! YOU LEFT ME! I'M GANNA GO CRY NOW! WHY! SALLY! WHY:cries hysterically: HOW CAN YOU CALL NARAKU, TRAVIS! Ok, so I've been told Sally will nehva see this but now I'm depressed and I'm ganna go kill myself or somthin'. I'm depressed. Leave me alone.

Oi! Oi! Every one that knows me (I mean people that know Rah, thus knowing me) SEND ME YOUR E-MAIL!

Jake? Did you read the whole 'Rah giving up on male race'thing? If you did. . . It means :shifteh eyes:whisper: Molestation.

Nena: (Don't deny that you would say this) MOLESTATION?

Rah: IT DOES NOT MEAN MOLESTATION!

---------

Chapter 3: Awai!

---------

I sit here, on Mariks stomach, trying to figure a way out of this predicament. Marik has long since been dead to the world and I wish I could also fall asleep but, alas, my restless mind won't settle the fuck down!

Marik mumbles something about blood and giggles softly in his sleep.

Stupid fucker. (1)

My mind finally starts to grow hazy and I smile. Finally. Sleep. I yawn widely and stretch before curling up next to Marik. I'll figure a way out of my predicament. When I wake up that is.

3

I pull the body next to me closer and bury my face in its hair. Wait. Somethings wrong here.

I open my eyes and am met with snowy white tresses. (2)

'Bakura?' I blink and pinch myself. "Ouch." I mutter and rub my cheek.

"Bakura?" I question softly now that I know that I am indeed not dreaming.

He shifts and looks up at me. "Marik?" his voice is raspy.

He suddenly blinks in confusion. "Marik?" He says again. "AWW FUCK!"

3

I push Marik away from me and wrap his sheets around my body.

'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit.' I'm starting to panic and I know I need to calm down.

I take a deep breath and calm myself.

And that's when Marik decides to tackle me.

"GAH!" I fall off the side of the bed and onto the floor where Marik lands heavily on top of me.

He quickly picks himself off my and I glare hatefully at him still panicking.

"Don't fucking do that!"

Meow meow meow.

I twitch. Oh, fucking, boy.

3

I stare at the kitten. No way. Just a second ago it was Bakura. Now it's a cat. "Bakura?" I question softly.

It nods and I blink. No way.

"Bakura?" I question again and it looks peeved. "Why're you a cat?"

3

"If I knew that would I be one!" I hiss angrily.

He slumps back against his bed. "Y-you mean this whole time you- you-"

I bob my head up and down.

He raises a hand to his face and starts laughing.

How dare he laugh at me!

3

"We- we took a b- bath together. In the tub it wasn't my imagination. You- you really were there." I stutter slightly as I try to quell my laughter.

He continues to glare at me hatefully.

"You're so cute when you do that!" :heart:heart:

He growls lowly and bares his fangs.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stop." I smile and lower my hand. "Okay. Let's talk like normal people. Wait, can you change back into human now?"

His eyes flicker with an un-known emotion and the small cat shakes his head side to side.

"Okay, well, uh, lets see." I gingerly pick him up and set him on the bed. "Try relaxing."

3

He sits next to me and I comply.

I take a deep breath and is suddenly overcome with the scent of cinnamon. It invades my senses and thoroughly relaxes me. My breath comes out in a soft whoosh. And I reopen my eyes. (Which he had closed . . .?)

Marik is leaning right in front of me, our faces a scant few inches apart. My breath hitches and he inspects my body. When I realize that, I blush and attempt to cover my lap.

"Looks, like it worked." He subconsciously leans closer and I start to panic.

3

I watch and Bakura begins to change again, "Oi, calm down, relax." I reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder. He visibly forces himself to relax and I smile. "Atta boy." Something atop his head flicks and I glance up. Two snowy white cat ears are perched at attention. I lean up to them and lightly run his fingers over them, marveling at the texture. He makes a soft sound and I realize that it was a moan. I smirk and lean my mouth close, "Do you like this?" My breath caresses the appendage and he shivers. I chuckle and smirk playing at my lips, "Should I continue then?"

A small mewl emits from Bakura and he leans against me. 'Is he drugged?' I blink at the obvious show of attention but go along with it. Hell, this'll probable be my only chance.

3

(Can I just say 'And they lived happily ever after. The end'? Nay. Ohz yea, this is in 'Kura-kitchi's POV now, and it's later on.)

I fist my hand atop of Marik chest and pout. This is so not cool. I glare at Marik's side and resist the urge to jump up and kill him or something. Though. . . that _does_ sound mighty appealing right now. I sigh for must be the hundredth time and relax my hand and lightly caress the spot where it rests. He moves under my touch and I stiffen again. "Stop that. It tickles." A hoarse voice says in a soft tone. I glare once again and go to retort when the phone rings. I jump back onto my hunches and stare wildly at the offending object. It rings again and the stupid things on top of my head, that won't go away, flatten, trying to block out the shrill noise. Marik mutters small apologies before reaching out and grabbing the object. As he greets whoever is calling in a harsh manner I pull the sheets around my body and fall back so I'm sitting normally. "Oh," he turns to me with a amused yet puzzled expression, "It's for you." My right eye twitches and I glare at him openly. He resorts to chuckling again and I swipe the phone out of his hand.

"What!" I hiss in to the phone as menacingly as I can.

"Bakura?" My eyes widen and I look at Marik with the look or pure horror on my face.

"R- Ryou-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you? When answering the phone, answer is a kind way! You get that attitude with me again and I'm not cooking anymore!" Ryou states in the harshest way he can. –Not that it's very harsh. . .-

"Hai," My 'ears', which had perked up when I realized it was my Hikari on the phone, dropped back down in a defeated way. Geez, the last time I had tried to cook. I shiver and he begins lecturing me on some other something, I quickly lose interest and my gaze flicks to Marik. Who is currently engaged in a fearsome battle with his pants. Though it doesn't really help that he has his left leg is in the right side. I'm start to tell him so when Ryou says something that interests me. "I miss you. Come home?" I smile my thoughts drift from Marik to my Hikari, who had stuck with me through everything.

"Hai." I answer without thinking. "I need to go, Marik broke somthin'. Bye, Hikari." Ryou replys cheerfully –Not that he **_has_** any other emotions- and I hang up.

"Leaving?" A voice interrupts my thoughts.

('Handel with care.' Pft. What?)

"Hai," was my rather impressive response. He nods and turns away to continue his, still, unsuccessful task of pulling his pants on the wrong way. I hesitate for a moment. Something just doesn't feel right. Before I realize it my hand is reaching out as if to touch him. I stop it movement and force myself to look away. I stand, sheets still wrapped around my body, and dig through his dresser for some decent clothes.

I pull on a pair of plain blue jeans and fish for a belt, deciding that I don't really want them to fall off while I walk down the road. I thread the black belt through the lopes and come back around to the front and go to buckle it when another body presses against my own. "You missed a lope." Tan hands cover my own pale ones and I all at once realize just how pale I am. Hmm, maybe some sun would be good for me. . . We stay like that for a while when I say, "Marik. . ." "Shh," his breath ruffles my hair and causes my ears to twitch. "Just, let me stay like this. . . just for a little bit longer. This is my last chance." I quiet down and somewhat relax into the embrace.

I glance out his window, "Marik, I need to go. Ryou is waiting."

He sighs and moves away. I hesitate a second longer before buckling the belt and making for the door. I have a foot through the threshold when I hear Marik murmur something. "Hmm?" it takes a second for the words the register but I quickly reply, "You're welcome." I make it into the hallway and I go to close the door and right before it latches something else flints through to my ears, but I continue as if I heard nothing. I couldn't have really heard it anyways. Could I have?

I break out into a run and barely make it down the stairs without a broken neck. I nearly run Malik over in my haste to the door. There's no way he had said it. No way. He. . . he couldn't have. I bolt down the street. Thank Kami I don't live that far away. Only two people have said that to me. My mother and my. . koibito. He couldn't really meant it if he had indeed said it. which he didn't. I'm suddenly aware of my surroundings and I find my self in my living room. Ryous looking at me with a worried and confused expression.

When did I. . . . ?

I collapse onto the couch next to Ryou.

Why did he say it! Why! Then again, we _are_ talking about Marik here. He loves to see people in pain. Absolutely fucking _loves_ it! So he said it to confuse and pain me. That has to of be it. He didn't mean it. good. . . . But, if that's so great then why does it pain me. Damnit! Why the fuck. . .? Weight settles in my lap and something hooks around my neck. "Bakura-kun? What's wrong?" great. Now I'm on the verge of a mental-breakdown, in front of Ryou. Peachy fucking king. Damn! I haven't been this confused since Ryou said that to me. A smirk suddenly breaks out on my face. Marik probably found that out, somehow, and is trying to get rid of me or something. But then why did he. . ? Wouldn't of. . . . ? When I. . .? "Ryou-koi. I'm fih-" If he didn't then, then does that mean he actually meant it? Did he really mean what he said? Could he really mean it when he said.

'Aishiteru'

---------

1: Hi, Fucker:squee:  
2: 'tresses' . . . what a funny word.

Evie: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! If you don't know what that means then your screwed! Cuz I'm not tellin':continues to laugh in Orochimaru/Sasuke/Naraku fashion: (You know, 'Kukukuku')

Sarah: Uh huh

Evie: Ohz yea, les see what happened next!

Ryou: Bakura-kun? Whydo you have ears:fondles them:

Bakura: SHUDDUP! Leave me alone! I'm on the verge of a mental bream down and all you think about it that I have ears!

Ryou: Right. :pats Bakura consolingly on the back: Okay, so why do you have ears? Ohmigawd! Is that a tail:squee:

Bakura: . . . I'm going back to Marik.

:elsewhere:

Marik:Shivers: Eh?

Evie: . . . . Yea. . . . :snicker: Twincest.

Rachel: Eh? . . . Oh, yeah. :throws conveniently placed pom-poms at Evie: STOP TALKING ABOUT THE TWINCEST THING!

Evie:chants: TWINCEST! TWINCEST! TWINCEST:runs in circles:

Sarah: '' means 'I love you'

MOLESTATION!

Click


End file.
